The Viper in the Pit Season One
by Samantha West-Croft
Summary: Just a short little four chapter story to go along with my other three.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap", Sarah "Listener" Rose Abernathy, Sakura, and now Viper. Also, Dr. Aaliyah Satou belongs to Namiko Ai.

Synapse: Cobra had captured a once formidable team, the Demon Unit, now Cobra has pieced together each of the strengths of the Demon Unit to create Viper. What is going to happen now?

The Viper in the Pit

Chapter 1

Seven Months Ago…

Commander Cobra patiently stood by as his new minion walked into the foyer. He had recently brought back Baroness and Doctor Mindbender from the MASS Device. He had also saved Destro's life. But in all the time that they had worked with him he had never once told them what his best project was. He had personally worked on it after the capture of the Demon Unit and Sarah Abernathy. Baroness stood on one side of him while Mindbender and Destro stood on the other.

At first they stared at the woman in front of them. Short in stature, maybe five foot five, but long legged with creamy brown skin. Her hair was short brown brought forward so that it curled like a pair of devil horns. The eyes of this lustrous were a luminous brown-red color with snake like slits for pupils stared back at the three whom she was working with. Slowly she shifted her head tilted to one side then she was swiftly in front of them. The motion seemed like she had just teleported from the top of the stairs to them.

"I answer to you Master." She said as she locked her eyes onto Commander Cobra. She could not see his eyes through the metallic mask but she knew that she was staring up at them.

"Cobra explain yourself!" Baroness said as she started to reach for a gun.

Cobra turned his head to look at her then he looked to Viper. The woman had been created so that he had an edge against any of his enemies. Now that the Joe's were formidable enemies he knew he needed to use this creation. She had been formed from pieces of each of the Demon Unit. Once a formidable foe like the Joe's, but now they were in ruins.

"This is my new right hand." Cobra rasped as he stood beside Viper. "This is Viper."

"Not to correct you Commander," Mindbender said. "But that's Jane Abernathy, part of Demon Unit."

Cobra chuckled inwardly. How little these fools knew. "Do not doubt me. Genetically she is Jane Abernathy, but she is also the whole of Demon Unit, and she is under my complete control, unlike you impudent slackers!"

Viper stood there. There was nothing apparent on her face, expression wise, only a blank slate.

Destro was worried about the blank slate in front of them. It was unusual for Commander Cobra to have a pet, let alone create one himself.

"What about us?" Baroness questioned.

"You will still work for me, but you will take orders from Viper." Cobra stated while walking away, "As she will loyally be taking orders from me."

Sgt. Henderson walked into the room as he had been ordered to see Jane standing there, or at least a form that looked like Jane. He started to move towards her but found himself quickly pinned to the ground. Jane had barely been able to pin him in the past, and she wasn't that quick about it. He looked up from the floor and over his shoulder to see the slit pupils. That wasn't Jane, it was something else.

"Oh and Viper," Cobra said turning around. He smiled at the sight of Henderson staring up in betrayal at Viper. "Don't kill them, unless I tell you to."

"Yes master," Viper said while letting go of Henderson. She backed away and looked at the people she was commanding for Cobra. They were weak. Nothing about them spoke of high strength or high usefulness. Why would the Commander want her to baby sit these fools? She could be out fighting the fights for him.

Mindbender stared thoughtfully at Viper. He had noticed the slight shift of emotionless to anger. Or was it annoyance? He couldn't tell the difference with her face.

* * *

><p>AN: Just a quick little intro into Viper. This was my back burner story that i kept talking about. It's just a quickie thing to tell her side of it all while Jane is in prison. r&r please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap", Sarah "Listener" Rose Abernathy, Sakura, and now Viper. Also, Dr. Aaliyah Satou belongs to Namiko Ai.

Synapse: Cobra had captured a once formidable team, the Demon Unit, now Cobra has pieced together each of the strengths of the Demon Unit to create Viper. What is going to happen now?

The Viper in the Pit

Chapter 2

Present:

Viper was glad to be in the Pit. It had been a few days and she was startled when a young man walked up to her and put an arm around her shoulders. This was the one that had been Flint. But Jane had told her that they hated each other in public, so what was he doing?

"Jane, are you all right?" Flint asked while looking at her.

"I'm fine, just a little on edge." Viper responded, forcing her British accent into an American one. She watched as Mindbender was carried away on a stretcher and Dr. Satou followed him. They were still struggling with stabilizing him. _Jane must have been one hell of a shot while she was in the military_. Viper thought.

Flint grabbed hold of Viper's hand and held her as close as he could. "That's good to hear, I was worried that you hurt yourself."

Viper at first was uncomfortable with the man touching her, but slowly she found she liked the feeling. It was comfort, pure and untainted comfort. _What is wrong with me? Commander Cobra created me to be the perfect weapon and that is what I am going to do._ She thought while turning to Flint. "I need to go get a shower before reporting to General Abernathy."

Flint was alarmed at Jane, she wasn't acting like herself. When he arrived she would have kissed him, even in front of her uncle, and now Jane was being distant. "Jane, did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, it's just I haven't take a shower or brushed my teeth or—"

Relieved about that news he kissed her to shut her up. When oxygen became a problem he pulled back, leaned his forehead against hers, and smiled at her. "Well go take your shower."

Viper slipped out from Flint and walked into Jane's quarters. She shivered and quickly went into the shower. Changing into more appropriate clothes for a Lieutenant colonel, Viper thought: That was the most disgusting thing ever. No one is ever to touch me like that again. And yet, it felt pleasant…

Viper walked out of the quarters and went to the Intelligence center. The base was hard for her to navigate the first day but today it was easier. She sat down at a computer and started typing away.

…

Snake Eyes walked through the hallways and saw 'Jane' sitting at a computer typing. She even seemed to be growing frustrated. After she got so annoyed she walked away, he sat down at the computer and looked up what she had been searching for. _Not good, she wants to know all the personel files of everyone here. Jana better be almost done plotting things_.

…

Flint walked up to Jane and put his hands over his eyes. "Guess who."

"Flint," Jane whispered back to him.

Viper had become annoyed at the computer, but for some reason she felt at peace when Flint had showed up.

"How could you guess?" He asked as he turned her around and smield at her.

"I could tell your footsteps from everyone elses." Viper responded while glancing around. She knew she was being followed by someone, she just didn't know who.

"Oh, I'm sorry then."

"What for?"

"That you have ot listen to footsteps to know it's me." He felt hurt.

Viper was no longer in the mood to play to his man's emotions. She felt the shadow moving closer to her. She spun around and put her hand on the gun at her side.

Flint had seen Sakura walking behind Jane but when Jane spun around with her hand on the gun he grabbed her hand. "Jane, that's Sakura!"

Viper removed her hand from the gun and stared down at the blonde haired little girl.

Sakura stared up at her aunt and ran away screaming. It wasn't her aunt, it was an imposter, and her mother wasn't far away. She continued running.

Flint grumbled and took off after Jane's niece. He didn't want the girl to be scared of her aunt just because she about pulled a gun on her. He swooped Sakura up into his arms and held the girl as she started crying. He noticed Snake Eyes come up to him. "Jane about pulled a gun on Sakura."

Snake Eyes shook his head. 'It's not Jane.'

"What?"

"That's not my auntie, that's not Ja-Ja!" Sakura cried as she buried her face into Flint's chest. Flint held the girl a little tighter. If that wasn't Jane than who was it?

Viper could hear the girl saying that she wasn't Jane. _How right you are child, how right you are._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Oh no...what is Viper going to do to Sakura? not much actually ahhh...spoiler! r&r please!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap", Sarah "Listener" Rose Abernathy, Sakura, and now Viper. Also, Dr. Aaliyah Satou belongs to Namiko Ai. The song is "Returner" by Gackt, I have the English and the Japanese parts to the song.

Synapse: Cobra had captured a once formidable team, the Demon Unit, now Cobra has pieced together each of the strengths of the Demon Unit to create Viper. What is going to happen now?

The Viper in the Pit

Chapter 3

Viper was not approached by anyone for the next few hours. But when she saw Jana walking towards her she felt sorrow. Why do I feel sorrow, I am not programmed for that emotion. She thought while wiping away a few stray tears.

"Jane, I wanted to say that tonight we have a performance. Seems like Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow wanted to get the band back together for crew moral. You up to it?"

Viper froze. A Performance, what kind of performance? "Sure, what are we doing?"

"Oh, that one song, Returner. I know it's been a while but I know you. You remember the song better than the rest of us." Jana said while giving a sly smile.

"Fine by me." Good grief, I hope the Commander is pleased with me when I am done. This is more embarrassing than fighting naked! At least Jane kept all her band's CD's.

"All right, see you in the mess tonight!"

Viper rushed back to Jane's quarters and started going through all her CD's there wasn't a song called Returner on any of them. "Oh no,"

…

Jana nodded to Snake Eyes, Storm Shadow and Sarah. "Trap's set, the pieces are moving."

"All we need is for the last of the pieces to fall into place." Sarah responded while holding her daughter, who was currently clinging to her leg.

"And I get Ja-Ja back?"

"And we get Jane back."

"Yippy!" Sakura started to run around while dancing for joy.

…

Viper carefully walked into the mess. She didn't know how to sing, she didn't know the song and now she was going to prove to everyone that she was, in reality, not Jane Abernathy. This was a cunning trap. Not exactly the best she had seen, but it was enough. And now she was going to be captured, tortured, and then killed.

Sarah, Jane's little sister, stood on the stage with the other members of the band. Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow were in their places as well. Storm Shadow apparently plays the drums and Snake Eyes can play the guitar…how quaint. Viper thought as she walked up to the microphone next to Sarah. Jana was behind them with the bass.

As soon as the music started Sarah began singing.

As the moon was being held closely by the sky,  
>I became frightened by loneliness,<br>So I called out, searching for you, but couldn't see through my tears.

Viper looked out into the crowd and locked eyes with Flint then Abernathy. They both were walking in and pointing at her. Finally something clicked in Viper's mind.

Anata no hitomi ni utsuru watashi wa waratteita  
>Mou nidoto aeru hohoemi no mae ni<br>Kurayami sakebitsudezukeru anata ga mieru  
>Dou sugite<p>

Kowareru hodo watashi wo tsuyoku dakishimete  
>Mou ichido aenu nara yume no naka de ii<br>Towa no nemuri wo kudasai

Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow looked at each other. She was not singing the English version like Sarah and Jana thought about doing. She was singing the Japanese.

Sarah glanced at the false version of her sister and shook her head. This was not her sister. This was a fake, it had to be.

Because I will meet with you again,  
>Because I made a promise,<br>With love that would overflow,  
>Cover me gently -<br>Let me have eternal sleep.

I can't see you,  
>I can't see you.<p>

Sarah watched as Viper bowed and the crowd cheered. This wasn't going well for any of them. They wanted to prove that thing wasn't Jane, and now she was singing a song that Jane had never gotten recorded. How on earth did she know the song?

"And now for our next piece!" Jana shouted while seeing that everyone was looking at her slightly alarmed.

* * *

><p>AN: i don't think i'm goign to be doing anymore musical pieces after this one, and of coruse putting them into the Logical and Amethyst stories. r&r please


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap", Sarah "Listener" Rose Abernathy, Sakura, and now Viper. Also, Dr. Aaliyah Satou belongs to Namiko Ai. The song is "Silent Movie" by Natasha Bedingfield.

Synapse: Cobra had captured a once formidable team, the Demon Unit, now Cobra has pieced together each of the strengths of the Demon Unit to create Viper. What is going to happen now?

The Viper in the Pit

Chapter 4

Viper shivered, visibly shivered. They had sucked her into a trap. And she was going to die now…this was the one thing she was afraid of.

She could hear Snake Eyes' hands moving.

'Maybe she is Jane, and she's just having a bad day?' Snake Eyes suggested while looking at Sarah.

'No, it's not that.' Sarah responded. 'Maybe the imposter went to a concert.'

Sarah calmly picked up her guitar which lay on the ground and glanced calmly at Snake Eyes.

_We're in a picture black and white  
>Who took the light out of my life<br>When you, gave in  
>We're playing out of different roles<br>We should be wanting the same goals  
>Listening, forgiving<em>

Oh, why can't we communicate  
>When the main feature is just beginning<br>In the silent movie there's no talking  
>You're just an actor<br>So break into my story  
>Take it over<br>Paint me with color

Everybody's speaking, but you don't know what they're saying  
>You're just guessing meanings<br>Interpreting emotion through a window that is broken  
>We're just testing feelings<p>

Viper clenched her jaw and let the microphone in her hands drop to the ground. She took off and started to push her way through the crowd. The music in the background stopped and she found herself in handcuffs. She looked up into the hurt eyes of Flint. "So you all finally guessed it. Took you idiots long enough."

"Take her to a holding cell." The General ordered while looking away. He seemed disgusted that he hadn't noticed the truth of the situation.

…

Sitting in the holding cell Viper wondered what they were going to do to her. Surely they don't expect that Commander Cobra was going to trade Jane Abernathy for her. Her life meant nothing in the grand scheme of things.

Storm Shadow walked into the room and stared at her. "So you're Viper, Commander Cobra's pet project. I should have realized that's what you were when I saw you."

"You know nothing Traitor."

"Oh I know plenty. You are a clone of Jane Abernathy, you were sent to find out some of the secrets of the military team known as G. I. Joe. You have had nothing but lies fed to you about who Jane is, and yet here you are. You got away with this for what…two, maybe three days? How pathetic. If only a ninja had trained you, you might have succeeded in your plots."

Viper narrowed her eyes then removed her contacts. "I wouldn't call me pathetic if I were you."

"Oh yes, you scare me very much. I'm shaking in my boots." He mocked while turning away from her. "And the Joe's will get Jane back, if it's the last thing I do."

"Suddenly you care about them, why is that?" Viper asked while moving closer to the bars and pushing her head against it.

Storm Shadow turned around, ran towards the woman and hit her in the chest making her fall to the ground gasping for air. There was just something about the clone that made his skin crawl and his anger boil. "Because Jana does."

* * *

><p>AN: that should be it for Viper...now back to Amethyst and Listener. r&r please!


	5. Author's Notice

Author's Notice

As you might have noticed the name of the stories have changed. That is because I am going to do something a little different than normal, at least for me that is. The first season (this is what I am going to be referring to for these stories) is called Citizen Soldiers. The second season is going to be called Redemption. Both season's titles are based off of songs that I have heard; Citizen Soldier by Three Doors Down and Redemption by Gackt.

I do not know what Namiko Ai is going to do for her story. I don't know if she's going to split her story up in seasons like mine or not. That is up to her, and Namiko if you're reading this…don't be angry.

Readers, keep your minds and hearts open. Things are really going to get annoying from here on out. I don't have any more plot bunnies! Also, keep those little finger's moving for the reviews, they might tease a plot bunny to life! :P

It has also been brought to my attention that a few of my A/N had a message put into it that might have discouraged reviews and readers. When I said "Don't like, don't read" I meant if you're going to flame my story and say that "it sucks, it's stupid, you should stop before you kill yourself you're that stupid," and etc. you should not be reading. I would like criticism, however I will state again that I have for "The Demon Rose" about twenty two chapters, total, written. That roughly means five more to post, and then I can actually start doing something in order to fix my habits.

Also, for my readers, I am going to start posting for "The Demon Rose" again. I'm tired of it just sitting there. Trust me I go insane when I'm stuck in one spot for too long. I will still be working on "The Logical Listener" as it is between Chapters 17 and 18 of "The Demon Rose". As soon as the tales collide I will possibly put "The Logical Listener" on hiatus or Back Burner File Status. The same goes for "The Amethyst Stone".

To those few who thought I was insulting them by saying "Don't like, don't read" I am deeply sorry. Please accept my most humble of apologies.

To the girl whose pin name means Dignity, _Karama9_, thank you from the bottom of my cold heart.

Sincerely

Samantha Jane West-Croft


End file.
